Armored Core: Team Gun Chronicles
by xXWinged KnightsXx
Summary: TGC chronicles the adventures of a team of ravens led by one known as Nightrunner, whom during his adventures, sees the advancments in technology that are rapildy made from one generation to the next (AC Last Raven to AC4)
1. Prologue

ARMORED CORE

TEAM GUN CHRONICLES

By the Winged Knigts (BlackHawk and the Drastic Raven)

**Prologue**

As people know, the war of the corporations has been raging on for years.

Kisaragi, Mirage, and Crest have battled each other for supremacy for generations. Even smaller corporations, like Navis, came into the picture often.

Then, the world changed….

A kamikaze of unmanned suicide weapons ravaged the cites of earth, crashing into anything they could target, and detonating on contact. The Brave raven known as Avenger tried to fight them off, and sacrificed himself for humanity's sake.

Raven's ark deployed many ravens that day, and few survived the onslaught. Jack-O, the leader of Raven's Ark, disbanded the organization for Ravens, and disappeared. That day, Crest, Kisaragi and Mirage suffered heavy casualties. They realized that their bitter war could not continue, and formed what's now known as Alliance. They began the painful and difficult process of repairing the damage that had been done. Earth slowly began to heal, as the corporations controlled its governments. And their control solidified.

Until the day Jack reappeared, with his own organization, Vertex. He immediately began to gather a fighting force, including ravens, and declared war on the Alliance.

The 24-hour battle then ensued, and by the battle's end, only 5 of the 22 original ravens in the circ-city area were left alive. Jack-O had discovered the internecine, a giant factory that manufactured the unmanned suicide weapons, along with the deadly automated mechs known as the Pulverizers. Thinking he could control it, he tried to make the internecine manufacture specially made Pulverizers to take out Alliance and their forces.

But the Internecine proved too complex to control, and started manufacturing Pulverizers designed to kill anything and everything. Only the brave raven known as Nightrunner was able to stop them by destroying the internecine.

Now, many ravens outside and inside the Circ-City area have either been killed in action or went into self-exile. Most of them are now too scared or disgusted with current circumstances to work for anyone. Only a handful of ravens in each region on earth still operate.

This, is where their story begins. This is where redemption and retribution spreads their wings...


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Circ-City, Central Area

July 4, 12:00 AM

5 years after the fall of Raven's ark

2 years after the 24 hour battle and the shutdown of the internecine

Nightrunner looked around him, the ruins of Circ-City in decay. Dotted along the crumbling streets were Barrels lit with fire, homeless, jobless veterans of the corporations huddling around them for warmth with the helpless survivors of the unmanned suicide weapon attack, the skyscrapers they once called home shattered and destroyed. Snow was falling, and Vertex patrols roamed up and down the streets in an attempt to maintain what law and order that was left.

Nightrunner was disgusted. He couldn't believe what the conflict had done, and what the raven order was slowly becoming. It didn't matter to him who had won. All he cared about was how far down the ravens had been suppressed, used, and killed. Around the world, there were others that still survived, but in the Circ-City area, few of the Original Ravens were still alive: among them, Evangel, Jack-O, Zinaida, Jouster, and Rim Fire. Red Claw, Solider Boy, Demon, and himself were some of the new recruits who had barely survived their raven initiations. It had become much more difficult to initiate a raven into the order since the Raven's Ark had collapsed, and ever harder just to survive and live to see tomorrow; the bounties on ravens had gone up, and weren't going to be taken down anytime soon.

Even after the war was over nothing had really changed. Jack and Vertex were still fighting Alliance, Evangel, and their forces for total control. The only thing that had changed was that there were no more ravens left to hire; Either they were dead or had went into hiding or exile. Or they just refused or ignored any missions from Alliance and Vertex. Now all each side could do was try to manufacture as many combat vehicles, weapons, and MT's as they could, then pit them against one another in what seemed like a never-ending war, which it was quickly becoming.

It had become so depressing and hopeless that Nightrunner wasn't sure if he could stay sane. On a number of occasions he had broken down into a sobbing shell of emotion while he was in his AC, Retribution, or even in public. The name his sleek, dark colored, high-tech unit bared had been tainted with an irony of sorts. Rumors said he was suffering from extreme depression and severe post-traumatic stress. The only thing between him and insanity now was the small group of Ravens he now managed, code named: Team Gun. Though now they were more like a close-knit family, with Nightrunner as the parental figure. He looked after every Raven in the team, as they did each other. He knew it wouldn't fix things, but it made the pain of the current situation seem more bearable. It made him feel needed, made him feel like there was still a reason to stay alive. The team and all the ravens and staff that were part of it gave him the courage to continue.

Team Gun was all he had now: His hometown, Bayload City had been wiped off the map, comrades from days gone by were long dead, and his hero, Avenger, was gone and never to return, his life claimed by the unmanned suicide weapons.

He walked down the street, unstable buildings looming overhead. He looked over to some survivors around a barrel, and the sight broke his heart. It was a family. A mother and father, a youth with a beagle pup, and a baby. Mother was sitting in a chair, wrapped in blankets, gently rocking her kin to sleep under the cover of an awning. Father was on the lookout with an A-K pulse rifle, ready to defend his family and what they had left, and the youth was feeding the hungry puppy scraps of food that he could find, tears flowing from his eyes.

Tears streamed down Nightrunner's face too, and he quickly walked away before he broke down in an alley. He hated Alliance and Vertex for what they had turned the world into, their executives safe, sound, and warm in their guarded hideaways. The frustration finally got to him, and he let out a frenzied scream of rage and despair. It echoed through circ-city, a reminder of the mood of it's inhabitants.

Unbeknownst to Nightrunner, another raven recognized his scream. He heard the same scream when he saw young Nightrunner, whom was now 25 years of age, watch the underground facility explode with Avenger still inside. He was with Nightrunner when the explosion started, and they had to escape the blast wave.

This specific raven was Prospect, whom piloted the AC Black Gold. Part of the late Avenger's inner circle. When he heard Nightrunner let out his primal yell, he immediately started to track him down. He himself knew how unstable his fellow raven had become. Ever since Avenger died, Nightrunner had been putting himself in near impossible situations, literally begging for his opponents to kill him. This reached an extreme at one point in a defensive encounter with Zinaida weeks before Team Gun was formed. Halfway during their battle in the Garav Desert, Nightrunner jettisoned all of Retribution's weaponry, and the AC held it's arms out as if to embrace death itself. This surprised Zinaida, and she immediately retreaded, labeling Nightrunner as psychotic and unworthy of his raven title. Things continued to go downhill from there, where he and Soldier Boy had to talk him out of shooting himself at his hideout with a twelve-gauge. Of all the people whom had known Avenger, Nightrunner had taken his death the hardest.

Prospect rounded the corner to where Nightrunner was. He saw him leaning against a building. Tears ran down his face, tremors shaking his body. His hands were clenched into fists, sounds of disgust and rage escaping his throat, losing the battle to keep them inside.

"Kid, calm down!" Prospect snapped, seizing Nightrunner by the shoulders. "You're actin' like one of the corporate crackers after a stock crash!" Nightrunner looked up.

"Prospect... Why did it have to turn out this way?" He finally choked out. "Why do so many people have to live like this?"

"...I wish I had the answer, kid. But I don't." Was all Prospect could say. "You just have to stay strong. Things will get better."

"That's what Avenger said before he died, and now look where we are..." Nightrunner quipped.

"Kid, please! He isn't dead..."

Nightrunner then shoved Prospect away. "Alive? Quit jerking with me, Prospect! He died on Bayload City's rooftop! At the hands of the Unmanned Suicide Weapons! I bet you just think I was hallucinating, huh? Don't ever talk about him like that again, or I'll kill you!" And with that, he stormed off.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Prospect brushed it off. He didn't blame Nightrunner for his reaction. After what happened, not many, if anyone would believe the truth. People may believe that Avenger had died, but only he and his old team, the Ark Ravens, knew the truth of what happened. Sooner than later, the king of ravens, and the brain child of the Ark would emerge from the shadows, alive and well, ready to tackle the threat of the deadlocked war between Vertex and Alliance...

Team GUN Headquarters

Area-R11 AC Garage

July 5, 10:15 AM

The R11 AC Garage had served as Team GUN's HQ ever since the Raven Rim Fire traded it to them a while back. It's maintenance facilities and now dedicated crews came in handy not just to repair the team's ACs, but as revenue for the team itself. MTs and ACs coming and going out of the Circ-City area always stopped at the garage's facilities for repairs and maintenance, for a fee. Even Evangel and Jack-O stopped there occasionally, though terms between them and the team itself were tense and varied. Some members of the team supported Jack's faction, while others supported Evangel and Alliance. Some were neutral to the groups, and some, like Nightrunner, just plain hated both of them all together. Nightrunner, the leader of the team, however, always insisted that they remain neutral and not lend favors to either particular group. Doing so meant mandatory expulsion from the team for a given time, and sometimes even permanent termination, neither of which was ever pleasant. Two ravens, Soldier Boy and Red Claw, often came dangerously close to both of those positions. Soldier Boy, the pilot of the tank AC Legend was pro-Vertex, while Red Claw, whom piloted a quad leg named Bloodlust, wanted the team to stand with Alliance.

The team itself, which functioned like the former Raven's Ark, however, wasn't just made up of Nightrunner and these two. There were other ravens that were part of the group:

Judas, whom piloted a hover-legged mech named Demon, was the youngest and a relative of Nightrunner. Like Nightrunner himself, he was headstrong, and the third in line for command of the team if something drastic happened.

Circuit, the second in command who piloted a reverse-joint machine named Burnout, was not only a Raven, but a former engineer for Alliance, and had knowledge of parts made by all three of the major companies. He led the repair and maintenance teams, and even did independent research that they kept top-secret from the corporations and Vertex when he wasn't out on assignments.

Also, in a change of heart, Zinaida and Rim Fire themselves had joined up with the team. Zinaida, despite her thoughts of Nightrunner's psyche, liked his ideals because they drove the team's Ravens to be the best they could possibly be, bringing them to their prime.

Rim Fire joined for his own reasons, specifically because he felt Team GUN was lacking in offensive strength and know how, which he was happy to provide, along with the R-11 AC Garage facilities.

Even some of Avenger's old team had signed on. Prospect, the pilot of Black Gold, and Avenger's teacher, insisted on being on the team because of his experience and how he could teach others.

Cirrus was another member of Avenger's team that singed up. She piloted a lightweight AC named Sky Stripper. She herself lived a double life as an entertainer and bounty hunter before becoming a Raven, and still knew how to put on a show, so to speak.

Hitman, also a friend of the late Avenger, was a fairly young but skilled mercenary. He passed his Raven initiation with flying colors, and preferred to handle the more dirty jobs that came their way with his AC, Cinder block.

Reaper, the mental eccentric of the team, always enjoyed AC-to-AC combat, and piloted a hover-leg named Sickle that was always full of surprises.

The team always offered to recruit other ravens that passed through the area. Some signed on and kept in touch through their travels. Others refused, just wanting to get on their way as soon as possible before Alliance or Vertex found them and either try to turn them, or just hunt them down for their bounties. Due to this, the entire R-11 AC Garage area had been outfitted with heavy defense laser Gatling guns and auto-sighting missile turrets, along with a highly ecm resistant long-range detection system from a new independent company that was starting to break out from the rest. A Company not part of Alliance or Vertex. A company that so far, had proven very reliable. Even more reliable then the original big three, though they hadn't made any AC parts yet.

That company was named Rayleonard. And this defense system they made for Team GUN was worth every penny. It had helped repel attacks on the facility on more than one occasion, and not just against Vertex and Alliance, but also against cocky independent warlords looking for a quick steal of supplies, though they all failed miserably at their attempts to break through the system. Especially when the team's Ravens went active in participation of the defense of the facility.

At the moment, Nightrunner had just returned from Circ-City with Prospect in their AC units. He was still upset both at the city's situation, and for Prospect's comment on Avenger's "status." He was getting out of Retribution's cockpit to witness Red Claw and Soldier boy in another argument.

"This isn't right! Don't you get it, Red Claw! We should be supporting Vertex, they're trying to create a new world order!" Soldier Boy yelled.

"Soldier Boy, give it a rest, you bloody oaf!" Red Claw snarled in his heavy British accent. "We owe a lot more to the corporations than you can possibly fathom! Without Alliance and the corporations that made it, there would be _no _ACs, _no_ MTs, _nothing_! And all of _us _would be out of a job!"

"And what good comes of all this? What good comes from working with the corporations?"

"Well, let's see: We get money to eat, to maintain our equipment, to maybe even survive? Ever think of that?"

"Are you two at it _AGAIN_?" Nightrunner snapped as he rode the lift down from Retribution's cockpit. "That's enough out of both of you! You can think what you want, but no matter what you say, Team Gun is not joining either side! We are _neutral_. That is the end of it. We don't need any of this crap right now, so stop it! Otherwise I'll be forced to put both of you up for expulsion again! Understood?"

Silence and a grudging nod came from both pilots.

"That's going to bite you in the ass one day." Prospect said as they walked into the garage's mess hall.

"So far, I'm the only one keeping this team together. It's what Avenger would want." Nightrunner replied, getting some rations.

At that moment, he received a message on his cell phone from the detection grid. Jack-O was approaching the facility.

Just when he thought he could sit down and enjoy a good meal without interruptions. Plus right now, Jack was the last man on the planet he currently wanted to see.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Abandoned Raven Ark Research Facility 51

Location: In the middle of the dune sea

Date: July 5th, 1530 hrs

The alarm clock played a song loudly in a spacious bedroom. The room was rather neat and barren, indicating that it wasn't visited often. On the desk in the far left corner of the room sat a metal desk with files scatter about on top of it. The alarm clock continued to play the song "Goodbye, Thinker" loudly.

Avenger groaned on the bed and slammed his hand on the nightstand and began to feel for the blasted alarm clock. Avenger sat up and slammed his hand down onto the annoying object so hard it bounced off the nightstand, blaring music even louder. Avenger didn't have time for this gadget's little game. He reached over and opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out a M1911 colt and shot the damn noisy machine. The clock shatter into pieces as the hollow point round tore through it.

Avenger stood up in the nude, his golden skin covered in dark tanned scars along his back and torso. His shaggy blonde hair had a bad case of bed hair and his gray eyes were bloodshot. He spent the entire night last night working on his new Armored Core that he lost track of how long his been awake. To think only several months ago he was cleared to move freely without assistance and before that he was comatose or bed ridden. He spent countless hours between work and physical therapy just to get back in peek physical shape and to maintain a constant flow of progress. However now his in the best shape his ever been, it was like the near death experience made him even stronger than he was, when he was able to move again on his own he found himself with a new found purpose. He was no longer the dreaded mercenary and feared pilot of Ravens anymore, he's something else entirely. His actions have become more methodical and he has become more patient. Avenger could of told everyone he still drew breath but he realized the advantages his death had, as he can now work in secret and eventually surprise the opposition that was opposed to his survival. His brothers will learn that he is not so easily killed.

The cellphone on the night stand rang and Avenger answered it. "Avenger here."

A young woman named Natalia Grace was on the other line. "Sir, there's report of gun fire in your quarters! Is everything alright?" Natalia's voice sounded urgent.

"Everything is fine, my dear Natalia." Avenger spoke softly and smiled as he heard Natalia's breathing increase hauntingly.

"O-Ok sir." Natalia stuttered and hung up.

Avenger chuckled and walked into his bathroom which held a small shower. Avenger wasn't a man of many possessions, he found himself perfectly happy with the bare necessities of life. Sure, he had wealth, but Avenger just simply lacked the normal sense of greed other people would be inclined to sate. For Avenger to want it, it would need a use. That's the type of man he is. Avenger stepped into the shower and turned on the water. The shower quickly steamed from the scalding hot water and yet Avenger didn't even flinch. His skin refused to redden from the heated water, a testament that he has been burned from far hotter things. He opened his mouth and let the water fill it before he spat the water back out in a mist. He quickly took some shampoo and made it into a fine lather in his hands. He then rubbed it deeply into his hair. He then rinsed it out and got out of the shower.

Avenger then moved over to the sink and picked up his tooth brush. He quickly put on the average mint flavored tooth paste and began to brush his teeth. He then quickly rinsed and spat and walked out of the bathroom and back to his closet. He found his clothes already planned into outfits for this week's various days. He was in the habit of planning outfits ahead of time for the sheer sake of being prepared, and it's a good way to kill boredom. He grabbed his dog tags and put them around his neck. The silver necklace was more of a good luck charm for him than a form of identification because his name was barely even legible anymore on them. He quickly grabbed the clothing hanger for Thursday and moved to his bed. He pulled on a pair of black loose fitting slacks and belted it with black leather belt. He then buttoned up a white short sleeved cotton shirt. He then attached a thick white gold bracelet onto his wrist that was a gift from an overjoyed client that he serviced years back. He quickly pulled on black socks and slipped into pitch black boots for foot protection. Avenger had plans of doing his crowning ritual for a new Armored Core, a live fire exercise in casual clothing.

Avenger turned and left his room, walking firmly. He knew exactly what he was going to do today and that he will make sure it will succeed today or die trying. Avenger reached the elevator and took the lift up to the hanger section. As the doors opened he walked out and shouted for the work crew to hear. "I want Project AALIYAH up and running for a live fire exercise in thirty minutes!" Avenger barked and the work crew stared at him shocked.

Stocky crew chief by the name of Ames Wilkerson walked up to Avenger. "Sir are you sure? We barely got the generator unit installed a couple of hours ago. We don't even know if the Kojima emitters will engage yet?"

"Well nothing like the present to find out Ames." Avenger smiled. "You have your orders Ames, get it done. I will be testing the NEXT." Avenger referred to the next generation Armored Core.

"Yes sir!" Ames saluted. "As you say Mr. Rayloenard!"

Avenger smiled at the sound of his new company's name. Rayloenard was a new energy based company specializing in Kojima technology. Avenger started the company as cover and had it quickly grow into a leader of newly founded energy sources. Avenger contracted many scientists and worked with many outposts like Aspina and Antolia in the research and development of the NEXT. Also new corporations were starting to appear and they were very interested in Avenger's project. He manipulated the rival new corporation's greed and the scientists need to expand scientific achievements for his own goals by giving the corporations information for funding in return and supplying the scientists with whatever they needed. To build a next generation NEXT and soon he will be test piloting the new prototype. The past prototypes were successful in a since but they had a bad habit of killing the test pilots due to a malfunction in _Allegorical Manipulation System_ (AMS). The system exposed the pilot's body to too much psychic stresses and eventually liquidly the pilot's brain. However Professor Jarnefledt has assured Rayloenard that the new system will work perfectly. The key strength in a NEXT is the AMS system which allows the pilot to literally join his or her own mind to the machine. Giving the NEXT the ability to react as fast as the pilot and move anyway the pilot deems fit. However the AMS requires the pilot to have a specific gene that only a few humans possess. The human has to be psychic to be able to properly use the AMS. How strong this gene is affects the ability to use it and how much stress the mind is exposed to. A man with a low AMS score will suffer incredible pain and stress piloting a NEXT, while one with a high score will be able to use the machine has if he it was his own body. Avenger was very pleased to find out that his AMS scored were incredibly high, pushing the boundaries of what was conceived to be humanly possible.

Avenger decided to move toward the tall black Armored Core that stood in front of him. The unit was larger than a normal Armored Core and it stood on bi-pedal legs. It had a very angular and sporty look to it. Avenger decided to call this model the AALIYAH. It sported a head he enjoyed called multi-eye and on its left arm it sported an upgraded Moonlight blade. Avenger hasn't decided what other weapons to mount on it and he refrained from naming the NEXT until it passes today's test. If the test was successfully this new Armored Core, this NEXT will be his to use. Hey laid his hand on the black metal leg. "Soon you and I will be one my dear." Avenger spoke to himself.

Avenger now sat in the cockpit of the NEXT. He had no suit on, just his casual clothes. He was determined to expose his body to the stresses unprotected. Many people would call him crazy but the way Avenger saw it was, he was already declared dead by the world, why should he concern himself living through the development of a new weapon that would take many more lives? He chuckled at how foolish people could be. Maybe they would see his reasoning if they were declared dead and decided to build a new weapon of mass destruction.

Avenger sat back in the seat and began to start up the NEXT. The cockpit slowly came to life with sounds and lights. Avenger then turned on the AMS. The cockpit secured Avenger to his chair by having metal arms lock down around his arms and legs and a metal panel folded onto his chest. Then lastly a metal facemask dropped over his head. Avenger felt metal prods dig into his spine and the back of his head. He slowly felt a low electrical current flow through his body. He was completely immobile as the NEXT slowly rewired his nervous system to have it flowing into the machine. Avenger's eyes slowly closed.

When Avenger awoken he found himself seeing out of the multi-eye head unit on the NEXT, he was seeing with the NEXT's very own eyes. He found himself staring out at the dunes of the desert under a setting sun. He also saw a heads-up display (HUD) that had radar information and targeting computer information.

"This is Mr. Rayloenard, AMS activation successful." Although everyone in the facility knows who he really is, he didn't know who could be listening on his comm frequency out here, so he stuck with the name Rayloenard.

"We read you sir. Live fire exercise will commence in three…two…one…commence." The tower operator spoke without a hint of emotion.

Avenger felt pleased that they were starting the exercise immediately. He liked it that way at least until he saw a reverse jointed bi-pedal tank called an MT outfitted with a grenade launcher that was too big for its model and would of usually been put on that of a normal Armored Core. The MT fired. Avenger had the instinct to dodge to the right and he was surprised to have the NEXT jump to the right just like how he wanted avoiding the shell entirely. He was amazed it moved just like his own body. Avenger quickly thought of skating and the boosters engaged and Avenger found himself skating on the dunes toward the enemy MT.

The MT tried to walk backwards away from the NEXT closing in on it but its oversized gun made it slower than usual. Avenger was closing in on it fast and as soon as he reached point-blank range the MT fired again. Avenger didn't have time to dodge and he knew the grenade will hit dead center, he braced himself for impact. Suddenly his vision was blocked out by a white shimmer of Kojima particles intensifying in front of the NEXT. The Primal Armor was online and functional. Avenger still felt the force of the blast and some slight pain but there was hardly any real damage to the NEXT. The Primal Armor absorbed most of the blast and it was still holding strong on the HUD readouts. Avenger chuckled as he saw that the MT blew itself up at such a close range.

Suddenly on Avenger's radar a standard Armored Core approached him at high speeds. Avenger decided to call the standards, _Normals_ as he turned to face it. He knew all of his targets were under computer control but that still didn't mean it would diminish the reality of the test. The Normal let loose with machine gun fire and Avenger decided to use the quick boost. He felt the sudden drastic increase of speed. The g-forces hammered his body in the cockpit. He saw his vision blur slightly but then it re-focused. Now he regretted not having worn a jump suit. That strong burst of speed to the left pulled some serious g-forces. He groaned but was amazed at how far he dodged, the normal had to completely turn and re-aim its gun before it started to fire once more. Avenger chuckled charged the normal, activating his moonlight blade. He cut the right arm clean off.

The normal slowly turned around and decided to retreat from the battle. It activated an over booster hidden in the back of its core and began to speed away at high speeds. Avenger watched the Normal and decided he will test his over booster knowing full well he lacked a jumpsuit and an air mask. Just a short burst should be enough to catch the coward. The back of the NEXT opened and the booster began to charge and suddenly Avenger was propelled forward and he realized that the NEXT broke the sound barrier. He couldn't breathe and his vision blurred and he began to blackout instantly. Avenger disengaged the over booster before he blacked out and hit on the air breaks, slowing himself down. His vision started to return to normal and he found the Normal a few meters in front of him. With his eyes blurred he slashed at the Normal with the moonlight. He hit it dead center cutting the normal in half. "Exercise over." Avenger groaned into the comm system.

"Test successful." Avenger heard over the comm before he blacked out from the stress of the test and the relief of the success.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Area-R11 AC Garage

1730 HRS, July 5th

The sun was starting to set on a long day. Too long for Nightrunner's tastes, with Jack-O having to visit the garage for yet another "emergency" repair. As if he beloved that crock o' crap. He probably got in another scuffle with Evangel again, from his point of view. They were always fighting over something. Whether it be territory or some sort of resource cache. Soldier boy seemed to treat him with a lot more respect than anyone else on the team, though. He even went as far as to try and make conversation with him. Though there was no rule or reg against this kind of behavior, Nightrunner still didn't like it. He was finally relived when Jack-O departed, his Armored Core in top condition.

"Nightrunner, can we talk in private?" Soldier Boy asked. Nightrunner led him to his room.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked.

"With all due respect, I still don't see what you have against Jack..."

"Soldier Boy, we've had this conversation a dozen times already." Nightrunner sighed, exasperated. "We're not joining Vertex."

"But they fight for a good cause. Isn't that what Avenger fought for, a good cau..."

"Don't you start this shit with me." He snarled, getting in Soldier Boy's face. "And don't you DARE try to drag Avenger's good name through the mud for Vertex's cause. If it weren't for the USW's and the Internecine, he'd still be alive today..."

"Pardon me, am I interrupting something?" Red Claw said, leaning in the doorway, smiling. "Sorry if I didn't say something sooner, Nightrunner, I was just observing your... skills of dominance."

Soldier Boy shot Red Claw a death leer. Nightrunner just gave him a look of irritation.

"Are you going to stand there and antagonize him, Red Claw, or do you need something?" Nightrunner asked as patiently as he could.

"Just delivering an E-mail personally to you." He handed Nightrunner a datapad. "It's from Ed Weiz. Says he has some information you asked him for. Don't worry, I didn't pry into it. It just said so in the email description."

"I wouldn't put it past him though..." Soldier Boy quipped.

"Who asked you?" Red Claw sassed back.

"Want to settle this with fists instead of words?"

"Enough!" Nightrunner snapped. "If you have something to prove, do it on the battlefield or in the VR Sims, nothing's stopping you there! Now do me a favor, and take this little squabble out of my personal quarters!"

"But..."

"Butts are for ashtrays." Rim Fire said, escorting the team's head operator, Sheila Caldwell, into the room. "Now do as he says, and get out."

Rim Fire's very presence was more than enough to intimidate the younger ravens into leaving the room. He himself had hunted down more than his share of fellow Ravens during the 24-hour battle, and was notorious for it. Just the mention of him cracking open an opponent's Armored Core was enough to scare even the most seasoned of Ravens.

"...Thanks, Rim Fire." Nightrunner said.

"Don't worry about it, ol' sport." Rim fire smiled, lighting a cigarette. "You'll get the hang of this. Just need to learn when to let things slide and when to crack the whip, so to speak. You'll learn it in time. Now I'll excuse myself from the room, as Ms. Caldwell needed to see you in private." He took a shrewd bow, and left, closing the door behind him.

"I know you're troubled, my love." Sheila brushed a hand through Nightrunner's shaggy, brown hair. "It's never easy having to endure to this kind of carnage..."

"He was like family to me, Sheila." Nightrunner said. "He was like a big brother. We always had each other's backs, and now..." He sighed. "It's just difficult. Avenger, the war, the state of things..."

"Nightrunner, have faith." She kissed him on the cheek. "Things will get better, I promise. Just tell me what you need... Please..."

Nightrunner felt tears running down his face again. It was hard being brave after a cataclysm like the one that had happened. It was hard to just hold up your head and keep going. He felt broken, out of place. Unsure if he, if anyone, could fill the gap Avenger had left.

"I... Just need everyone... to keep doing their best... I guess" He managed to choke out.

"We always do." Sheila wrapped her slender arms around Nightrunner's toned frame, holding him close to her. It was what he, the noble Raven, whom survived challenge after challenge, deserved. Some comfort after the storm. He always said he would protect her, but she always had wondered: Who would protect him? From scars like the ones that the 24-hour battle and internecine had left on him? He was forced to kill many of his fellow Ravens that day, just to survive. It had no doubt left it's mark.

Soldier Boy and Red Claw were both at the intelligence hub of the base, looking with some of the other operators for assignments. In actuality, they were just looking for an excuse to get out of the base. They were both spies: Soldier Boy for Vertex, and Red Claw for Alliance. They had been secretly leaking any info they could get with their limited access of the team's resources so that their sides could try and turn the Team. So far, their only real lead was Nightrunner, the leader of the team. They knew, if one could sway him just right, it could tip the balance to their favor. But so far, that had proved impossible. Nightrunner was stubborn and unmovable. It was like trying to push a Tank across a hill with your bare hands. But they both kept patient. Sooner or later, they would blackmail him, or just break him altogether.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Location: Dune Sea

Time: 1930 hrs

Date: July 7th

Avenger laid in wait with his NEXT safely hidden from the glare of the setting sun at its back. It was an hour ago when his base received unknown contact signals on its radar sweeps. A large group of unknown contacts were approaching the facility from the east. Avenger decided to pilot his NEXT; Sanguine Rose for its very first mission. He was several miles out, and all that he had to do now was to wait for them to come into visual range.

After a few minutes he saw them and in the lead of the group was a Normal he recognized; Heaven's Ray. Avenger knew the pilot, Jouster and he regarded the man as a cocky little brat. His Normal wasn't anything to look at really, just a normal middle weight bi-pedal Armored Core with a slug gun and blade. The man was flanked by two identical Normals. Clearly they were new blood and didn't even have any distinctive markings or unique weaponry yet.

Avenger ran a last minute systems check on his weapons. The Moonlight blade on his NEXT's left arm was functioning perfectly and the prototype assault rifle in his NEXT's right hand that the company has been developing checked out. Avenger knew he could most likely take on all three of them with just the blade so if the rifle broke down, he wasn't concerned.

"This is Sanguine Rose." Avenger spoke softly over the comm to the three intruders. "You have illegally crossed into Rayleonard territory, turn back now or be annihilated."

"An AC?" Jouster replied. "Your one to talk, come out and fight."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Avenger retorted.

Avenger engaged his boosters and sped toward the offending group. He heard one of the Standard Normals shout over the comm. "One target on radar, goddamn its fast!"

"What the hell is that?" Jouster shouted as he saw Avenger's NEXT charging out of the sun glare. "Open fire!" Jouster said as his group fired with slug guns and rifles.

Avenger dashed to the left and then he dashed up flying impossibly high for any Normal. He then engaged his over booster and sped to the Normal on the left side of Jouster. His Moonlight blade sprang to life in a violet glow. In the blink of an eye Avenger was behind the Normal. The Normal began to spark and sizzle as its top half began to slide off, shortly it exploded. "What the hell just happened to Jefferies?" Jouster shouted.

The dark violet multi-eye of Sanguine Rose glowed brilliantly in the light of the setting sun as Avenger locked onto the other standard Normal. Sanguine Rose faced its target. Jouster and the other Normal aimed their guns and fired. Sanguine Rose quick boosted to the right dodging there fire and began to slide on the sand circling around there firing angel. Avenger was methodical, even with the primal armor he still didn't want not a single hit on his NEXT. "Damn it's fast!" Jouster continued to shout trying to hit Sanguine Rose.

Avenger piloted Sanguine Rose around the last Standard Normal's right flank. Avenger slammed the barrel of his assault rifle into the side of the Normal's chest. The barrel punched through the metal with ease, hitting the cockpit. Avenger fired and sped away before the Normal exploded. "Wilson!" Jouster shouted. "Damn you!"

Jouster charged Avenger with his blade blazing to life. To Avenger's eyes Heaven's Ray looked extremely slow and sluggish. Avenger felt a smile spread across his face. He was enjoying this. He also enjoyed battle but this was different, he was one with his machine and he could feel every part of it. Sanguine Rose side stepped to the left and slashed its moonlight blade upward. Heaven's Ray blade arm was cut clean in half and sent flying into the air. Sanguine Rose slid around so it faced Heaven's Ray's back. Avenger took aim with his assault rifle. "You have stated your answer. Now you must die with it. This is the end for you…Jouster."

Heaven's Ray didn't move. Jouster knew he couldn't escape. "Who are you?"

"Avenger…good-bye." Avenger answered and pulled the trigger. The chest of Jouster's normal exploded outward and fell to the sand it once stood on, burning brightly as the sun dropped below the horizon.

When Avenger returned to base, he quickly got out of Sanguine Rose. Natalia walked up to him as soon as the mobile lift took him to the ground level of the hangar. She had glowing red hair pulled tightly into a long pony tail and shinning blue eyes. "Congratulations on the success of the mission." She praised.

"Yes it was quite…exhilarating to be in combat again." Avenger savored the memory.

"We all were getting worried that the day would never come."

"Hardly." Avenger chuckled. "You know I can't stay out of a cockpit for long."

Natalia blushed and laced her fingers together as she looked downward and slightly embarrassed. "Would you like too…" She stopped herself and looked Avenger in the eyes. "Never mind that sir. I knew you wouldn't stay away for long." She laughed nervously.

Avenger raised an eyebrow and smiled, nothing gets away from him for long. "Let's have coffee tomorrow, take a break from all of the work." Avenger caressed Natalia's check with his well calloused hand.

"I-huh-well." Natalia stammered.

"I won't take no for an answer Natalia." Avenger teased.

"It's a date!" Natalia smiled pushing back a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Good girl." Avenger chuckled. "Now I need to make a call to Team Gun."

"Team Gun?" Natalia sounded stunned. "But sir is it wise?"

"Don't worry they won't know that it is me." Avenger chuckled and headed into his office that wasn't far from the NEXT hanger bay.

Avenger turned on his computer and opened a recording program and pulled up the files of a known Alliance base. Hey knew Jouster worked for Alliance and he will make sure that their failed attack on his company will be paid for with interest. He began setting up a briefing and a voice recording of the brief. He altered his voice to sound more businesslike and not as deep. He remembered spending hours working on his voice while he was bed ridden. After the incident his voice has sounded a lot deeper and more horse naturally, however if he really tried he could make himself sound entirely different. The voice of a business man he liked to call it. He sounded crisp, clean cut, direct and charming. He listened to the intro of the recording. "Hello Team Gun. I am Mr. Rayloenard. I would like to make you a business offer. Please consider the offer; it will be to both of our benefit."

Avenger then set the reward price for the offer at seven-hundred and fifty thousand credits and smiled. Avenger knew that would at least wet Prospect's mouth and Rim Fires most likely. Those two always loved money. Avenger then sent the briefing via E-mail. He really hoped they take him up on his offer, he knew how stubborn the good Nightrunner could be.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Area R-11 AC Garage

0930 hours

Date: July 8th

Everyone in the Team Gun base was in a frenzy over the latest mission request they had received. The staff was buzzing with conversations at their stations about it, and Nightrunner was having trouble deciding whether to accept this mission request or ignore it. He was still standing in front of the Ops center's view screen, where they had viewed the message.

"Sheila, play that message again." Nightrunner said.

"She's played it twice already." Red Claw sighed. But Sheila was already playing the message back on the screen. A logo of the company Rayleonard flashed across the screen.

"Hello, Team Gun." A charming, businessman-like voice said. "I am Mr. Rayleonard. I would like to make you a business offer. Please consider the offer; It will be to both of our benefit." The screen then switched over to statistical mode, containing mission information, including specifics on their target. "My interest is the destruction of Alliance's Diorgan Distribution Center, their main supply facility in the Circ-City area. As you well know, it's also the lifeline for their troops in the area as well. I want this base destroyed in such a way that it will be rendered inoperable. A demolition job, if you will. The defenses of the area mainly consist of Crest and Mirage style MT's, along with their own integrated defensive systems." The screen flashed with statistics of the MT types. "My sources also say they may have some of their own Ravens active there as well, but this is unconfirmed. Of course, the bounties on them are yours to keep if they are encountered. As for the destruction of the facility, I'll leave how that's done up to you; I'm not too picky about that sort of thing. I'll also offer specific bonuses depending on the damages you do to the facility's operating systems." More specifics of equipment flashed on the screen. "The more damage to the facility, the bigger the possible bonuses. My sources say that Team Gun has some of the best mercenaries money can get, and that's exactly what I need for this mission." Profiles of themselves flashed across the screen. "Alliance recently attacked one of my facilities, and I want them to pay with interest, and I don't mean feeble credits. This attack on my facility failed, but revenue must be paid for their actions. I honestly hope you accept this mission, so please don't spend too much time dithering over it. Give me your answer soon." The Rayleonard logo flashed across the screen again, and the payment for the job flashed on the screen: seven-hundred-and-fifty thousand credits!

"Damn!" Prospect said. "That's a lot of money!"

"Indeed." Rim Fire agreed. "That could go to a lot of things! New equipment, better ac parts, enhanced base defenses, ammo..."

"Don't get too worked up yet." Nightrunner said. "Something about this whole thing stinks..."

"I agree." Red Claw chimed in. "I can get the point of vengeance, but the whole damn distribution center? Isn't that a bit extreme? It's Bollocks!"

"I don't think the option of saying 'no' is in the equation, Red Claw." Soldier boy said gruffly. "We really need the money at this point. Plus, what better way to bitch slap Evangel's ego? Besides, I've heard some stuff about this Rayleonard from Ed Weiz. They run some pretty high-tech shit from what he says. I wouldn't want to get on their bad side."

"Plus I've checked with our contacts on this. We were the only ones offered the job." Sheila added. "They want us and _only_ us."

Nightrunner frowned. "This keeps getting more suspicious by the minute. But there's no other work that could pay this much, and Soldier Boy's right. We do really need the money. I may not like it, but it looks like we're doing demolition today, boys and girls. All of us. I want every raven we have on this thing."

"Oh, goody!" Reaper exclaimed, laughing manically "We're going hunting tonight!"

"Cool your jets, sickle boy." Cirrus said. "We still need a plan of attack. The center has several entrance and exit points, so we'll need to decide who goes where and does what."

"Why don't we just bring some demo charges and level the place?" Hitman recommended. "We'd probably get some good pay if we did that."

"Good point." Judas agreed. "It would be quick and efficient. Gets the job done, gets us paid. Nuff said."

"Alright then." Nightrunner said. "I want everyone in their Cores and ready to go by midnight tonight. The Cores that can carry any extra weight will carry demo charges, covered by another. Meanwhile, I will lead a team made up of me, Cirrus, and Judas and we will distract the main defenses. Now let's get ready for Operation: Clean House."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Nightrunner," Red Claw said.

"So do I." Nightrunner replied.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Diorgan Distribution Center

23:25 HRS

Date: July 9th

Evangel sat quietly behind the perimeter fence in his AC, in wait with two new ravens. Once again, they were fresh blood into the order. No distinctive markings, and only the standard rifles and missile launchers. Evangel would have liked someone else at his side, but unfortunately, newly introduced ravens were his only option. These two, quoted Jaq and Jil, were eager to side up with Alliance, for they thought they were the more powerful faction.

But what they thought didn't matter to Evangel. The only thing that was on his mind was the pathetic assignment they had been given: Guard duty. To Evangel, this was an insult to his stature and skills. Babysitting a facility with grenade gun turrets?! This was beyond him!

His mood would betray him. For it was going to be a wild night. The night of the facility's downfall.

Team GUN HQ

Midnight

Nightrunner stepped into the cockpit of Retribution once more. Maybe this mission would actually mean something. For once, they had got a mission from an actual company, and not a conglomerate like Vertex or Alliance. He sat down in the cockpit as it closed and he strapped in. He then took some cables from behind the seat and plugged them into implants on the back of his neck as the AC activated. Human Plus surgery was never pleasant, but after all that had happened with the Internecine, the Op-Intensify upgrade just wasn't enough to cut it for him anymore. He could remember after he got out of the surgery, he was in so much pain. Sheila was in tears when he came out of the comatose. Nightrunner wished he didn't have to put his love through that traumatic experience, but in the current times, you had to do what was necessary to ensure your survival.

As Retribution finished powering up, Nightrunner was greeted with the good old powerup message: Main system, engaging combat mode. He manuvered the AC out of the Garage and to the takeoff strip, where Shiela watied with the Cranwell helicopter and Explosives for the AC's to carry. Followed by Retribution was Fasinator, Bloodlust, Burnout, Demon, Legend, Bullet Life, Black Gold, Cinder Block and so on until the whole team was ready to go.

"Alright, let's go. Time to ignite some fireworks tonight."


End file.
